The axle support is used to connect the wheel carrier to the motor vehicle, particularly to a body of the motor vehicle. The body is preferably designed as a self-supporting body. The axle support may also be characterized as a subframe or support frame. It is rigidly connected, to the body, for example, bolted to it, for example. In this case, it is characterized as an integral subframe. Alternatively, it may be connected to the body by means of a damper, for example, by way of vibration-damping connecting elements.
The axle support is intended for the multi-track motor vehicle. Correspondingly, it offers the possibility of connecting multiple wheel carriers, in which at least two of the wheel carriers are allocated to the same wheel axle, for example a front axle or a rear axle. Within the scope of this description, only one of the wheel carriers is always addressed. However, it is obvious that the corresponding designs can always be transferred to multiple, particularly all of the wheel carriers that are connected to the axle support.
The wheel of the motor vehicle is mounted on the wheel carrier so as to rotate, particularly in a wheel bearing arranged on and/or attached to the wheel carrier. The wheel carrier is attached by means of at least one control arm, but preferably by means of a plurality of control arms. The control arm or any of the control arms engages the wheel carrier on one side and engages the axle support on the other side. The control arm or at least one of the control arms engages at one of the bearing points of the axle support. One of the bearing points is arranged on the first side member and another of the bearing points is arranged on the second side member, preferably lying opposite to one another. In the latter case, the bearing points are thus arranged at the same positions on the side members.
Both of the side members can extend at least approximately in the main travel direction of the motor vehicle. For example, they are arranged at least approximately or precisely parallel to one another. For example, they are arranged and/or formed as mirror images with respect to a central longitudinal axis of the axle support, in which the central longitudinal axis may be parallel to the main direction of travel or may coincide with it. The two side members, namely the first side member and the second side member, are connected to one another by means of the at least one cross member, preferably in a rigid manner. More preferably, a plurality of cross members spaced apart from one another are provided, in which each of the cross members connects the two side members with one another. The cross members are positioned, for example, at least approximately perpendicularly with respect to the main direction of travel of the motor vehicle or of the center longitudinal axis of the axle support. The cross members are preferably arranged spaced apart from one another in the axial direction with respect to the center longitudinal axis.